The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: The new Girl
by homeless-hearted
Summary: A girl walked into the hotel, and into Cody's life
1. Chapter 1

**_The Suite life of Zack and Cody_**

**_The new girl_**

Fifteen-year-old twins, Cody and Zack Martin were sitting in the lobby of the Tipton Hotel. They lived there since they were eleven, because their mother worked there as a singer in the lounge. Since they had lived there for four years, they had pretty much done it all. Living in a top of the line hotel isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Is there anything we can do to help Maddie?" Zack asked the seventeen-year-old girl at the candy counter. She looked at him as if he was nuts. "Cody, feel his forehead, I think that your brother is ill." Zack rolled his eyes. "I'm not sick; I'm desperate for something to do. Cody, you touch my head and I'll break off your arm." Cody pulled his arm back and immediately stood up. He started up the stairs. "Face it Zack, its not like something is going to just fall from the sky." CRASH!

Cody found himself staring into the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. He had collided with a girl coming down the stairs. He got up, and helped her up as he did. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked. Cody was speechless. She was the most breathtaking girl he had ever met. She was short, with light brown just-past-the-shoulders hair. She wore a fuzzy white turtleneck with worn-in jeans and black running shoes. She also had on purple chandelier earrings and a small silver locket.

"I…. I… I'm fine. That was my fault, are you okay?" She nodded. 'Wow, he's cute.' She thought. He had dirty blond hair that was a mix of a mushroom cut and shag style. He had bright green eyes and wore a grey sweatshirt that really brought out his eyes and jeans with black running shoes.

"Do you need any help with your bags?... Okay, you don't have any bags. Never mind." Cody mentally slapped himself in the head for not noticing that. "My bags are still in the moving truck. I am moving in here. My mother is teaming up with a woman here to sing. The woman is the lounge singer. Carrey I think her name is." "Yeah, that's my mom." said Cody. "We live here too. My name is Cody." He put out his hand and mentally hit himself in the head again. She took it and shook it. "I'm Mel."

**Theme song**

**SO, what do you guys think so far? lemme know and I'll keep writing. Thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Come on, Cody, what's going on?" Zack was going out of his mind. Cody had spent the whole day just daydreaming, and wouldn't tell him why. "She's perfect…" Cody said, dreamily, as he stared out the window of the suite that he, Zack and his mother all lived in.

"You don't even know her," said Zack, snapping his fingers in front of Cody. "She walked away after you stopped talking and just stared at her with your mouth open." "I couldn't help it. She's beautiful. But you don't suppose that she thinks I'm desperate, do you?" "Nah, she probably thinks you're a dimwit." Zack replied, smacking him upside the head.

"But I tried to be so nice. She seemed to like me. I was planning to ask her out, and maybe kiss her…"

"Sounds to me like you've been planning a wedding." replied Zack, chuckling at his own joke. "Sorry, I can tell this is serious. Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll get some info on her and see what kinda stuff she likes."

"Won't that seem a little palpable?"

Zack stared at him with a blank face. "It means obvious, you imbecile."… "You idiot!" Cody yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "No Cody, it won't. I'll be real… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Subtle?" Cody suggested. "That's it!" Zack replied, as he headed for the door. "I'll be real subtle, you know me, I can be real charming, witty, appealing, attractive…"

BAM!

Zack peeled himself away from the wall. "I meant to do that." He walked out the door.

Cody put his hands to his chin. "I'm screwed."

_Sorry its so short guys, but I'll make the next one longer. I'd like to thank I-Luv-Ashley-Tysdale and Dreamerforever101 for reviewing. Please reply more, if I get 2 new replies I'll keep writing. Thanks_

_Homeless-Hearted_


End file.
